Sixteen Years
by JuJuB7
Summary: Hey, guys! So I know a lot of people are following this story and want to know when I will be updating. To be honest, this story is not going where I wanted it to go. I am going to stop the story right where it is. Sorry. But I plan on going back and rewriting this story and making it better. I hope you guys understand. I will leave this story up when I post the new one. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 ** _Hey, everyone. So I've been playing with this story for a while and I finally decided to post it. So here is my new story... Sixteen Years._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _Rory sat on the bench, listening to Paris talk about her date with Tristan. Rory sees Tristan walking towards them. She quickly stands up, wanting to avoid him._

" _Hey, Paris. I'll be right back. Just go into the classroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." Rory says._

" _Alright," Paris says._

 _Paris walks into the classroom, Rory watches as Paris goes into the room. She quickly glances at Tristan then makes her way down the hall, not noticing Tristan following her. She turns a corner before Tristan grabs her arm. He turns her around and places her against the lockers. She refuses to look at him, he cups her face, making her look at him. He can see tears in her eyes._

" _Hey, hey, hey. That date meant nothing, no reason to cry." Tristan says._

 _Rory turns her head to the side, refusing to look at Tristan again. Tristan kisses Rory's cheek three times. Rory still doesn't look back at him. She just continues to cry._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _My life is over."_

" _Why?"_

" _You don't want to know. If I do tell you, you'll just say it's my problem, not yours."_

" _Rory, what's the problem?"_

" _I can't tell you… If I did both our lives would be over."_

" _Baby, whatever it is we can work it out. I promise you."_

" _No, Tristan, we can't. I think it would be best if we broke up."_

" _What? You want to break up because of whatever is going on, it will ruin both our lives."_

" _Yes."_

" _Why? Baby. Why?"_

" _Because of the baby."_

" _What? What are you talking about?"_

" _Tristan, I'm pregnant."_

" _With my baby."_

" _Of course, you're the only one who I ever had sex with. There's no way it could be anyone else's baby."_

" _Get rid of it."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me, get rid of it. Don't talk to me again. We're done. Goodbye, Lorelai."_

 _Tristan walked away from Rory. Leaving her crying. Rory soon left the school. No one else knew that Rory was pregnant. Only her and Tristan… The following school day, Rory didn't show up and the next day she didn't show up. No saw Rory Gilmore again._

 **Sixteen Years Later…**

"So, you just ran away," Lucas says.

"Yeah, I really thought about it and in the end it was the best thing to do. I didn't want my child to feel like a burden so I found a small town like the one I grew up in and settled down." Rory says.

"I like this town, Mom."

"I know you do, baby. This is where I grew, surrounded by the most loving people."

"So why did you run away if you grew up with the most loving people? Besides the fact that Tristan told you to get rid of me."

"Because of your great grandparents. They were high society and bound to ask questions. Your father didn't want to be a father and once I told them, they would want us to marry like they wanted your grandparents too."

"They wanted Grandpa to marry your mom?"

"Yep but my mother refused."

"Why after sixteen years?"

"I thought it was time. You should meet your family."

"Including Tristan."

"Yes, including _your father_."

"What if he doesn't accept me?"

"Then it's his lost."

Rory pulls into a familiar driveway. The driveway of her childhood home. Rory turns off the car and stares at the house. She takes a deep breath.

"Alright, Lucas, come on."

Rory and Lucas get out of the car, together, they walk to the front door of the house. They stand there, both have their hands in their pockets.

"You gonna knock?" Lucas asks.

"I think you should knock."

"Mom, we go through this every time we go to some else's house… I think you tell a story."

Suddenly, the door opens. Both Rory and Luca go silent. Standing on the other side of the door is the one person Rory actually cares about. Lorelai Gilmore stands there, looking at the daughter she hasn't seen for sixteen years and standing next to her is a teenage boy, most likely sixteen years of age. She very easily comes to the conclusion on why Rory ran away sixteen years ago. Lorelai doesn't say anything except hug her daughter. She cries and so does Rory, they hug each other very tightly. Eventually, they both let go.

"Hi, Mom," Rory says. "I want you to meet someone. This is my son, Lucas. Lucas, this is your Grandmother"

Lorelai walks the short distance to Lucas and places her hands on his shoulders. She takes in his appearance. He has Rory's hair color but his eyes, those eyes. She only knows one other person who has those eyes. It's starting to become very clear on why her daughter _really did_ run away.

"Hi, Grandma," Lucas says.

"What's your full name?" Lorelai asks.

"Um, it's Lucas-Tristan Janlen DuGrey, but most people call me Lucas. In fact, everyone calls me Lucas. I go by Lucas Gilmore, it makes everything easier. People don't ask questions when you and mother have the same last name." Lucas says.

"Yes, I thought so. Why don't you two come inside," Lorelai says.

Lorelai, Rory, and Lucas walk into the house. Rory looks around, not much has changed since she left. In fact, nothing has changed. Everything is the same as it was sixteen years ago. Lucas also looks around, taking in everything his mother described to him.

"Lucas, why don't you go look around. I'm sure Grandma wouldn't mind," Rory says.

"Of course not. Lucas, go look around. I'm sure your mother has told about things in this house, you just have to be interested," Lorelai says.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," Lucas says.

Lucas walks away. Lorelai waits until he's out of earshot before talking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai asks.

"Tell you that I was pregnant with player boy's baby. If it was only that easy." Rory says.

"It was for me," Lorelai says.

"Mom, Tristan didn't want Lucas," Rory says.

"So, you could have raised him, here, on your own… With my help of course. Plenty of people would have been there for you." Lorelai says.

"Mom, Tristan told me to get rid of Lucas." Rory whispers.

"What?"

"He wanted me to have an abortion. We were secretly dating which lead to secretly having sex which then lead to me getting pregnant. When I told him, he broke up with me on the spot and if I did stay Grandma and Grandpa would have wanted us to get married so I ran away… I found a town like this one and I made a life for my son and me."

"And you didn't feel the need to contact anyone?"

"I contacted someone."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"You contacted your father and he never told me. Why?"

"No, I contacted him before I left… I told him that I was running away, I just needed to tell someone, he told me that I shouldn't and he was going to come down and talk some sense into me, but I left before he arrived."

"That's why he should up shortly after you ran away… Oh, baby, do you know how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too… That's why I came back because I missed you and my friends. I thought it was time."

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me too."

Rory and Lorelai hug then sit on the couch.

"What is he like?" Lorelai asks.

"He's a combination between Tristan and I. He can be a troublemaker at times but to him, his education is very important. He likes to read but not as much as I did when I was his age and he sure does love coffee."

"What did you do? After you left."

"I manage to get a decent job and I want to a local college."

"Where do you work?"

"Surprisingly, I work at an inn."

"Really!?"

"Yes, I love it there. My friend she cooks there, her name is Caddie."

"Is she clumsy like Sookie?"

"Yes, I was so nervous about leaving her there but I decided that it would be better if I came out here."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you go?"

"A small town in Massachusetts. It's much like this one, it's why I picked it. There's even a diner like Luke's, but the coffee isn't nearly as good."

"Do you plan on talking to Tristan?"

"Yes, I think I'm gonna go alone. Do you mind watching Lucas, maybe you could show him around town."

"I would be delighted."

"Thank you, now, I wonder where he could be… I'm going to check my room, I bet he's reading one of those books."

Rory gets up from the couch and walks to her room where she finds Lucas sitting on her old bed, reading a book.

"Hey, Lucas," Rory says sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Mom," Lucas says, not looking up from the book.

"Listen, I've got to run some errands, but your Grandmother is going to take you around town, show you all the spots, introduce you to the best people, and get you the best coffee… Ever."

"Really," Lucas says, looking up from the book.

"Really, I've got to go but be good for your Grandmother," Rory says.

"I will," Lucas says.

"Alright," Rory says.

Rory stands up, kisses Lucas's forehead then leaves the room. She walks back to the living room where her mother is still sitting.

"Alright, he sounds pretty excited," Rory says.

"So am I," Lorelai says.

"Please, if you bring him to Luke's, don not I repeat do not let him have more than two cups of coffee and if you get something to eat make sure he has some type of fruit."

"Yes, mother."

"Bye, I'll be back."

"Alright, you better."

Rory leaves her mother's house and walks to her car. She gets into the car and pulls out of the driveway. She's about to see the man whom she hasn't seen in sixteen years. The man who told him to get rid of their child. The man who was the reason why she ran away. She's about to see Tristan DuGrey.

 _ **The DuGrey Residence**_

Tristan DuGrey is sitting at his desk, sipping on his drink. He's in the family business, he hates the family business. Absolutely hates it. He'd rather do something else but doesn't have a clue on what he would like to do. He's always been good at writing, but no one has ever said anything good about his writing. Tristan is disturbed by someone entering his office.

"I said I did not want to be bothered," Tristan says.

"Not even from an old friend," A voice he hasn't heard in sixteen years says.

Tristan turns around in his chair and comes face to face with the one he only loved, Rory Gilmore. Sixteen years. It's been sixteen years since she ran away and here she was standing in front of her… Why? After all these years.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **-WritingGurl202**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

 ** _Hey, everyone so I got reviews wanting another chapter and I have been working on this since last night. Let me just tell you this is the longest chapter I have ever written even without the author's note so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't know when I will be posting the third chapter so please bare with me. Thanks everyone for the review, follows, and favorites._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**

* * *

The room is dead silent. Rory and Tristan are staring at each other, neither of them making an attempt to say a word. Tristan is staring at Rory in amazement. After sixteen years, to him, she's still beautiful. Just like the last day he ever saw her. As he is staring into her eyes, he's brought back to a special time the two of them shared. A time he would never ever forget…

 _The start of Tristan's Flashback…_

 _Tristan is laying on his bed, with his head propped up by his arm. All he is doing is watching the girl next to him sleep. There is a big smile across his face. He plants on the girl's naked shoulder. As he retracts his head back, he can see the girl next to him slowly waking up. He watches her as her eyes flutter open. She instantly puts a hand up to his cheek and slowly rubs his cheek with her thumb._

" _Good morning," Tristan says._

" _Good morning," Rory says._

" _How did you sleep?"_

" _Wonderful."_

" _I'm glad… Would you like some breakfast? I'm sure I can have someone cook up something."_

" _I would love to have some breakfast, but I kind of have to get back home."_

" _Oh, come on, can't you stay a little longer. Pretty please."_

" _Tristan, I spent all yesterday afternoon here and the whole night for that matter. I've really got to get home."_

" _Rory, I love you. You know that right?"_

" _I do know that and I love you too."_

" _Will you call me when you get home?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Alright, I guess you can leave."_

" _Gee, thanks. I'm glad I have your permission."_

" _Don't ever leave me."_

" _Tristan."_

" _Just promise me. Promise me we'll be together forever."_

" _Tristan DuGrey, I promise we'll be together forever. Nothing will be able to pull us apart. Nothing"_

" _Except a baby."_

" _What?"_

" _Nothing, I was- nothing."_

" _Tristan, promise me something."_

" _Anything."_

" _Promise me that you'll stand by me through anything and you won't leave me the first chance you get."_

" _I promise you, my sweet, amazing girlfriend, I will never leave you. Not matter what happens. I will never leave you. I am in love with you."_

" _Really? You are in love with me?"_

" _Yes, a thousand times yes."_

" _Well, I'm in love with you too."_

" _I'm glad."_

" _I've got to go. I love you."_

" _I love you too. Please be safe when going home."_

" _I will, don't worry."_

" _But I do worry, I don't want to see anything happen to you."_

 _End of Tristan's Flashback…._

Tristan continues to stare at Rory and remember the past. The wonderful, few memories they spent together. At the same time that Tristan was remembering the past so was Rory but they were different from the ones Tristan was having...

 _The start of Rory's Flashback…_

 _Rory is sitting in a tiny apartment with the phone in one hand and the other hand gently stroking her stomach. She's biting her lip as she dials a familiar number and puts the phone up to her ear. After four rings, someone answers the phone._

" _Hello," A familiar voice says._

" _H-Hi, Tristan," Rory says._

" _Rory! Where are you? Are you okay? Tell me where you are and I will come get you. Just please tell me you are okay."_

" _I'm okay. I promise you I'm okay."_

" _Where are you? I'm coming to get you."_

" _I can't tell you."_

" _Why can't you tell me? Everyone has been worried about you. I've been worried about you. It's been seven months since I've seen your beautiful face. I miss you, Rory."_

" _Tristan, I'm not coming back. I just want you to tell my mom that I'm okay. Everything is fine."_

" _Everything is not fine. Rory, you ran away after-"_

" _Tristan, there's nothing you can do now. You made your decision and I've made mine."_

" _Rory, just tell me. Please just tell me."_

" _What do you want me to tell you?"_

" _Tell me if you are still pregnant or not."_

" _What do you think?"_

 _With that, Rory hangs up the phone and tosses it onto the bed. Tears starting falling from her eyes without a chance of stopping…_

 _End of Rory's Flashback…_

Rory starts crying a little but wipes the tears away before Tristan can notice. Tristan, however, sees the tears and is again brought back to yet another flashback…

 _The start of Tristan's Flashback…_

 _Tristan is sitting in his room, staring at a picture of Rory that he took when they were on their fifth date. He misses her so much. He wishes he reacted better to when Rory told him she was pregnant with his child. Every day he wonders why she left. Half of him thinks it is because she is still pregnant and didn't get an abortion. The other half of him doesn't know why she left. He just wishes she would call, just so he would know that she was okay. He needs to know that she is okay. Tristan can feel the tears on his cheeks. He is suddenly brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He looks at caller ID but doesn't recognize the number, however, he answers it anyway._

" _Hello," He says._

" _H-Hi, Tristan," A familiar voice says._

 _Tristan stops everything. Is this really this girl he hasn't seen in the past seven months? All that is running through his head is this can't be happening. This can't be happening. He realizes he is still on the phone…_

" _Rory! Where are you? Are you okay? Tell me where you are and I will come get you. Just please tell me you are okay."_

" _I'm okay. I promise you I'm okay."_

" _Where are you? I'm coming to get you."_

" _I can't tell you."_

" _Why can't you tell me? Everyone has been worried about you. I've been worried about you. It's been seven months since I've seen your beautiful face. I miss you, Rory."_

" _Tristan, I'm not coming back. I just want you to tell my mom that I'm okay. Everything is fine."_

" _Everything is not fine. Rory, you ran away after-"_

 _Tristan finally comes to the realization of why Rory left. He can feel the tears starting to fall again. Rory never got an abortion like he said to. He is actually happy that she didn't listen to him. But he has to know what happen to her. Where is she? Is she okay? He just needs to know._

" _Tristan, there's nothing you can do now. You made your decision and I've made mine."_

" _Rory, just tell me. Please just tell me."_

 _He needs to know. He needs to know. He needs to find her and his baby…_

" _What do you want me to tell you?"_

" _Tell me if you are still pregnant or not."_

" _What do you think?"_

 _End of Tristan's Flashback…_

Tristan is brought out of his flashback once again by Rory's sniffling. Still neither of them make an attempt to say anything, they just continue to stare at each other. Both lost in their thoughts and flashbacks. After a while of just staring, finally, one of them, finally, breaks the silence…

"Rory," Tristan says.

"Hi, Tristan."

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asks, standing up from the chair.

"I wanted to talk to you. I thought it might be important to talk to you as soon as I got back."

"About what? After sixteen years, what could you possibly want to talk about?"

Tristan is hoping that it is about their child. A handful of questions run through his head… Did she really have the baby? Was he or she still alive? Where is their child? Is Rory married? What has happened in the past sixteen years?

"Our son."

Son. He has a son. They have a son. A sixteen-year-old son. Could this really be happening? He really does have a child. A son no less. Tristan DuGrey has a sixteen-year-old. He couldn't believe it. The way Tristan is not what either of them expected…

"Our son? Oh god," Tristan says, sitting back into his chair. "That's why you left… You didn't get an abortion. You kept our baby and ran away. God, I hate myself. I really do hate myself. You have no idea how much I hate myself. I wish I never told you to get an abortion. Maybe if I didn't tell you, you never would have left and we could have raised our son together."

"Wow, I didn't think you would come up with it that fast. And you are right, I didn't have an abortion. I ran away and raised our son in a small town. If I do say so myself, our son is quite something. And yes, maybe if you didn't tell me to have an abortion, I would have stayed and we could have raised our son together but that didn't happen."

"Rory, I know this probably doesn't mean much after all these years, but I am so sorry. I really am. I was a stupid teenager. I didn't know what I was thinking, I should have never told you to have an abortion. I wouldn't be surprised if you wouldn't want me to see our son, but I really do want to meet him. I really do. I want to know what our son is like. God, I still can't believe we have a son."

"I want you to meet him."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do. I want you to see our son. For the past sixteen years, I've looked into his eyes and all I've seen is you. I want to see the child we created together because believe me when I tell you, he is the most incredible child."

"He sounds like an amazing child. However, when I seem, I believe I will see you and not myself. When-When do you think I could meet him? Can it be sooner than later? I know he's sixteen, but I would rather meet him sooner than later. I want to meet our amazing son."

"He's in Stars Hollow with my mom right now and I'm pretty sure he is either reading his mind out or drinking a ton of cups of coffee. Maybe you could come over for dinner and meet Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"Lucas-Tristan Janlen DuGrey, but he goes by Lucas Gilmore. He doesn't like people asking why he doesn't have the same last name as his mother and why he has two first names."

"You named him after me? After I told you to get rid of him. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted him to have a part of you. I wanted him to have some ties to his father. I thought maybe by giving him your name, he would have some part of you."

"Wow. I can't believe you did that, but I'm glad you did."

"He really wants to meet you."

"I want to meet him."

"What happened after I left? With you, I mean."

"I blamed myself… Every single day. I thought about how if I could go back in time, what would I do differently. I really wish I handled things differently. Then you called me seven months later and it was a short phone call and I just wish I would have handled things better. I really hope one day you can forgive me."

"Tristan, if it helps, I forgave you a long time ago… You gave me the best gift I could ever ask for."

"I wish I was there for the pregnancy and the birth. I made a big mistake. Maybe that's why I turned to writing. To fill some type of void."

"You write?"

"Yeah, I even wrote a book but my parents told me it was horrible and I would never get any to sign for my book so it's tucked away in my desk drawer, collecting dust."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah."

"Could I maybe read it?"

"You want to read my book?"

"If you don't mind. I'm just really interested in what you could possibly write about but whatever it is, I'm sure it's fantastic."

"Sure, let me just tell you to know, it probably won't be fantastic. My parents thought it was awful so I'm sure it is awful."

"Don't say that. I'm not your parents and I'll have a different reaction that your parents. If anything, I'm positive that this book will be fantastic. How couldn't it be? It was written by you."

"Thanks."

"See it's like we haven't even been apart for sixteen years."

"What's he like?"

"He's a troublemaker but not as much as you were. He likes to read and he absolutely loves coffee. He has my hair color, but he has your eyes. When my mom met him, she figured out that you were the father just by looking at his eyes."

"Do you, um, have a picture of, um, him?"

"Uh, yeah."

Rory goes through her purse and pulls out her wallet. She takes a picture out and hands it to Tristan who takes. The picture is very recent, it's Lucas in a basketball uniform and Rory standing next to him. Lucas has his arm wrapped around Rory's shoulder. Tristan can see what she meant when he has her hair and his eyes.

"He plays basketball?"

"Yeah, that was taken at the championship. I was one proud mama."

"Do you mind if I keep this?"

"Go right ahead, I kind of figured you would want a picture of him and a recent one so I made a copy for you. This was taken about three weeks ago."

"What do you do?"

"Uh, oh, I work at an inn."

"Just like your mom."

"Yeah, my best friend is even a cook there and she's just like sookie."

"Why after all this time? After all these years."

"I thought it was time to come home."

Tristan stands up from his chair and walks over to Rory, cups her face, and kisses her. Rory kisses back then quickly pulls away and walks backward, putting plenty of space between herself and Tristan.

"Tristan, I can't."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I only did it because I want to feel what it was like to kiss you after sixteen years. I wanted to be loved again."

"Loved? Tristan, you have always been loved."

"Only by you. You were the only person, besides my grandfather, who truly loved me. I've missed that for sixteen years and now I have this opportunity to be loved again unless you are married or in some type of relationship."

"I'm not in a relationship. I haven't been in a relationship since you which is not so surprising."

"Really? Why wouldn't it be surprising? I mean look at you… You are pretty hot if I do say so myself. Your body looks like it has not changed at all in the past sixteen years. Did you even had a kid?"

"Really, and thanks for the compliment. I did, in fact, have a baby, I went through thirty-six hours of labor, I even have it all on video, thanks to my co-worker and Lucas' godfather. And besides no guy would want to date me beside you or some loser. I mean I had to put my son first which meant putting dating on hold for a long time."

"Oh, I see."

"There is also another reason why I haven't dated anyone in the past sixteen years."

"And do tell me, Rory Gilmore, what is that reason for why you haven't dated anyone in sixteen years."

"Because I am absolutely in love and have been for sixteen years with a wonderful man who has made some mistakes, but they have been forgiven and goes by the name of Tristan DuGrey."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is Chapter Three._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**

* * *

 _Tristan is currently in the middle of an awesome make out session with his incredibly hot girlfriend. He's currently, like always, on top until his girlfriend flips them over so she is straddling his lap. She breaks the kiss and reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it right of him. Tristan more than willing. As soon as his shirt is off, Tristan resumes kissing his girlfriend. However, soon after he resumes kissing her, she pulls away…_

" _What? What is wrong?" Tristan asks._

" _Nothing," His girlfriend says, climbing of Tristan's lap._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" Tristan asks, concerned about the way his girlfriend is acting._

" _Nothing, I just wanted to stop," She says._

" _Why?" Tristan asks._

" _I-I… I think I'm going to be sick," She says, running into the bathroom._

 _Tristan quickly follows his girlfriend into the bathroom. He sits behind her and holds her hair back until she's finished throwing up. After she has finished, she flushes the toilet then leans back against Tristan._

" _Rory, this is the third time you have thrown up this week… I really think you should go see a doctor," Tristan says._

" _I'm fine," Rory whispers, with her eyes closed._

" _Come on, you don't seem fine to me. Could you just do this one favor for me? You know, I'm worried about you, very worried. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do without you."_

" _Tristan, I know you are worried about me, but I'm telling you right now that you don't need to be worried about me. Like I told you before, I'm fine. This is just a passing thing. I will be fine, I promise. This will pass in a few days or week's," Rory says, whispering the last part._

" _Did you say week's?" Tristan asks, very concerned._

" _Tristan, please, do not worry about it. I promise you everything is alright," Rory says, opening her eyes._

" _Rory, everything is not alright. You just said that you would be better in week's. Do you know how much that concerns me? I don't want you throwing up for week's. I just want you to be better. I want my girlfriend to be better. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you, Rory, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Tristan confesses._

" _Really? You want to spend the rest of your life with me," Rory says._

" _Yes, I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

" _I'm glad."_

" _Hey, Tristan, if we ever had a baby, what would you name him or her?"_

" _Well, if we had a girl, I would want to name her Lorelei just like her mother and grandmother. As for a boy, I don't know. I think I would be kind of nervous to have a son. I'd be afraid that I would turn into my father and trust me I do not want to turn into my father. I want to be a good father, not a father whose own kids are afraid of. You know, I would still have to work, but I would make sure I would have time for them and ask them how their day was. I would also want a wife who wouldn't be a trophy wife but instead would want to work and love them and our kids…"_

" _Wow, that sounds wonderful. As far as you turning into your father, I don't think that will happen. What you just described… It sounds like nothing like the childhood you have had but a childhood where the father is active in his children's life and actually cares about them and you actually want your wife to work instead of planning parties and looking good at society events. I think you have a good future planned ahead of you."_

" _What you named our kids if we did have kids."_

" _Well, like you said, Lorelei for a girl and Lucas for a boy."_

" _Lucas Janlen DuGrey."_

" _No, no."_

" _Then what?"_

" _Lucas Tristan DuGrey."_

" _I like that."_

" _I'm glad."_

" _So, do you really think I'll be a good father? I mean I know I said all those things but that's just it, I only said those things. There's no way I could ever be a good father, look at the family I come from."_

" _Well, you won't be a good father if you don't believe in yourself. What you described sounds very nice, but if you don't believe in yourself, it will never come true. However, when you hold your first child in your arms for the very first time, you will either become the father your father was or the father you want to become, the whole thing is up to, but trust me, Tristan, I believe you will be the best father ever."_

" _I believe you… I completely believe you. I just really hope that one day we can have the family we talked together. I don't want to have a family with anyone else or marry anyone else besides you."_

" _Tristan, we haven't been dating for that long."_

" _I don't care… I want to marry you."_

" _Are you proposing?"_

" _Yeah, I guess I am… So what do you say?"_

" _I guess I will have to say… Yes."_

 _ **Current Time…**_

Tristan wakes up with a start… A dream that he's had many times, but the dream is actually a memory. A sweet memory that always makes Tristan smile. He looks down at the woman lying next to him. Both of them are naked, the woman is laying on her stomach and her back is uncovered. He smiles and places kisses on her back. Soon, the woman is awake and is now laying on her back with Tristan hovering on top of her.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?" Tristan asks.

"I already called my mom. She says that it's fine that I stay here for the night so I'm all yours," Rory says.

"I'm glad. Do you remember sixteen years ago?"

"Well, a lot of things happened sixteen years ago… I got pregnant with your baby and you proposed."

"You remember that?"

"That's what you want to talk about, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to get married?"

"I-I… I don't know. I really don't know," Tristan says, rolling of Rory.

"Is there something you want to discuss?" Rory says, sitting up and covering herself.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it? You're kinda scaring me. I mean we justed sex for the first time in sixteen years. Are you regretting it?"

"No… No way in hell I am regretting this. I've always loved and that was one of the best times I've had in a long time. Trust me. I just think that we need to discuss Lucas and us. We need to talk about what's going to happen. Where are we going to go from here?"

"Yeah, I guess we do have some things to discuss."

"Where do we start?"

"Wherever you want to start."

"How about Lucas?"

"Okay, what do we need to discuss about Lucas?"

"Well, first of all, custody. We have to work some sort of custody agreement. I know you will probably fight me on this, but I really want to have days where it can be just him and me, no offense. I mean I know I have to meet him and we have to get comfortable with each other but what happens when you go back home. When will I see him? It's just a lot of things we have to discuss."

"Well, first of all, I should tell you that we are not going anywhere. Second of all, I think it would be a-"

"What do you mean you two are not going anywhere?"

"What I mean is, we are moving here."

"Moving here? You're coming back home. I'll get to see you every day and I'll get to see our son every day. And just maybe we'll be a normal family."

"Yes, we can be a normal family. If you want us to."

"Of course. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you and Lucas move in with me?"

"What? You really want us to move in with you? Are you sure? I mean we've just come back and-"

"I almost got married."

"What?"

"I almost got married six years ago to a girl whom I met and thought I loved but when we were at the altar, I couldn't say I do. I just couldn't marry a girl who wasn't you. I thought I could move on because I'm completely in love with you. I want what we discussed sixteen years ago on the bathroom fall. I want to be married to you. I want to have a son and a daughter with you. God, everything has been bottled up for so long that I can't take it anymore… I want that life. I wanted to be the good father, but I wasn't instead of shut you out and said that I couldn't take care of a child. What the hell was I thinking? I could have been the good father but no. I had been the stupid teenage boy I was and tell you to get rid of our child. I'm so happy that you didn't listen to me, but I wish you didn't run away. I just wish I could do anything over," Tristan says, finishing by sobbing into his hands.

Rory places her arms around Tristan's shoulders. He instantly leans into her touch. He sobs until there is nothing left in him. By the time Tristan is done crying, he has his head in Rory's lap. Rory gently strokes Tristan's hair as he quickly falls asleep. When she knows that he is fully asleep, she slowly slips out of the bed and quickly dresses. She walks downstairs, goes into Tristan's office, writes a quick note, then grabs Tristan's books, and then walks out the door…

 _ **Lorelei's House**_

Lucas is outside in Lorelei's driveway, dribbling a basketball. He's been doing this for the past four hours like he normally does when he needs to think. Especially when it involves his mother and the father he's never met. He's often thought about his father. If they looked alike? If he would be okay with having a sixteen year-old-son? People who know both his mother and father often say that he has his father's eyes. When he was younger, he would often stare into the mirror and just look at his eyes. Now he just plays basketball when he's thinking about them…

"Hey, how long have you been out here?" Rory asks, walking up to Lucas.

"Four hours," Lucas says, still dribbling the ball.

"Wow, that's the longest you've ever had to think. What's going on?"

"Just thinking about you and my dad."

"Oh."

"Where did you go?"

"What's wrong?"

"Did you go and see dad? Is that why you gone so long? Is that why you called Grandma and told you might not make it home tonight? I want to know where you were. If you were with dad I want to know. I want to meet him, Mom, do you understand. I want to meet him."

"I know," Rory whispers. "I know, and I promise you will meet him soon. I needed to talk to him alone, first. Trust me, Lucas, you will meet him. I promise."

"I-I j-just w-want-" Lucas starts saying but collapses onto his knees.

"Lucas!" Rory yells, and runs over to him. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?"

Lucas doesn't say anything but instead throws up, getting some of the vomit onto Rory's clothes. After he throws up, he passes out right onto Rory.

"Mom!" Rory yells. "Mom!"

Lorelei comes running out of the house and kneels next to Rory and Lucas.

"What happened?"

"He fell to his knees, threw up, and then passed out. Mom, you need to call an ambulance."

"Okay, I'm calling them right now."

 _ **Hospital, One Hour Later…**_

Tristan is running through the hospital hallways, looking for room 206. He passes room 200, 202, 204… He stops when he reaches 206, he slowly opens the door and…

* * *

 _ **There's Chapter Three.**_

 _ **Hope You guys liked it.**_

 _ **I know I left a cliffhanger, but it will be worth the wait.**_

 _ **-WritingGurl202**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, everyone._**

 ** _Chapter Four has arrived._**

 ** _I just want to say that the Lucas in this story_**

 ** _is like the Lucas from One Tree Hill which I have_**

 ** _recently started watching. I hope you guys enjoy this_**

 ** _chapter._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**

* * *

 __ **Chapter Four**

 _Rory is sitting in a hospital bed, holding a little sleeping baby boy. She looks down at her beautiful sleeping baby, she slowly rubs her finger on his cheek. She still can't believe that she gave birth to this wonderful baby boy. She only wishes that Tristan was here to see his son. The thought of Tristan brings tears to her eyes. She kisses her baby on the forehead as the tears continue to flow. She doesn't notice a man entering her room, she to focused on her baby…_

" _Hey," A familiar voice says._

 _Rory looks up at the door and smiles at who is standing in the doorway. The person walks from the doorway, closing the door behind him, and up next to Rory's bed. He has a blue gift bag in his hands._

" _Is that him?" The person says._

" _Yeah, this is him. Do you want to hold him?" Rory asks._

" _I would love too. Are you sure, Rory. I mean-"_

" _Dad, just hold him… He's your grandson," Rory says._

 _Rory hands the baby over to Chris, who takes the baby. Before taking the baby, he hands Rory the gift bag. Chris rocks the baby then sits down in the chair next to Rory's bed while still holding the baby. Rory looks at her father and her son. She's somewhat happy, but she's not completely happy because Tristan isn't here. He doesn't know today is the birth of his son. Sometimes she wishes she didn't run away, but in the end Tristan made his choice and she made her choice. Her choice being that she would raise her son without Tristan._

" _What's his name?" Chris asks, pulling Rory out of her thoughts._

" _Lucas," Rory says. "Lucas-Tristan."_

" _His first name is Lucas-Tristan?"_

" _Yeah, I just wanted him to have some part of his father even if his father didn't want him. I know one day, at least I hope, Tristan will realize his mistake and just maybe he will want to meet his son. So I gave our son his name."_

" _What is his full name?"_

" _Lucas-Tristan Janlen DuGrey."_

" _You gave him Tristan's full name."_

" _Yes."_

" _You are very brave, you know that."_

" _Just because I'm going to be raising my son alone."_

" _Yes, but don't you worry about anything… I'll take care of the both of you."_

" _What?"_

" _I'm moving down here to take care of my daughter and grandson. I've been a terrible father in the past, but I want to change. I saw the way your mother reacted when she found out that you ran away. I wanted so badly to tell her that you called me and that you were pregnant, but I didn't because you asked me not to. Then when you called me a few hours ago and told me you were in labor, I knew I had to step up and be the father I never was. Rory, you are only sixteen and now you have a baby just your mother and I did. Even the fact that your baby's father isn't in the picture. All of it just reminds me of when you were born and how I abandoned you. I just want to be a good father even if it's helping raising my grandson. Please, just let me help you. I want to help. Please."_

" _You're really going to stay and help me?"_

" _Of course, even during the hard times I will stay. I will make sure you two have everything you need. In fact, I already bought a house. It's what I did before I came here. Now I just need to buy everything we need for this little guy unless you already have everything."_

" _Everything I have is crap. It's all old baby stuff, too dangerous for Lucas to be in."_

" _So, I can buy all new things for this little guy?"_

" _Yes, but we are going to paint his room together. When we get home, he will stay in my room."_

" _Alright. So, does this mean you are giving me a second chance?"_

" _Yes."_

 **Current Time, Hospital, Lucas' Room…**

Rory slowly comes out of the memory of when her and father reconnected all because of Lucas. She's currently sitting on the edge of Lucas' hospital bed, holding his hand and tears falling down her face. She remembers moving into the house her father bought and how he meant every single word he said. He helped her through everything. She hasn't told her mother that she lived with her father until recently. However, she did call him and he's currently on his way down. She slowly rubs her thumb across Lucas' hand, wanting him to wake up. She also did something unexpected, but she thought it was necessary for her to do it… She called Tristan. In fact, he should be here soon. She can't face this alone, she's going to need Tristan's love and support. She just can't believe this is happening to her baby boy. After all they have been through and now this. She hated to admit it, but life is just so unfair to Lucas. He's been through so much and now he is being hit with this. She doesn't even know if he will be able to handle this… She does know, this is going to hit Lucas hard, very hard.

"How is he?" Christopher asks, walking into the room.

"He's been unconscious since we arrived," Rory says, not taking her eyes away from Lucas.

"Ror," Chris says, placing his arms on Rory's shoulders. "You've been here for hours. Why don't you go and get some coffee."

"I can't leave him. I have to stay here, I'm his mother."

"Rory, just go, get some coffee, and regroup. I will stay here with Lucas. Everything will be alright."

"What if something happens when I'm gone? I have to stay with him, Dad. I can't leave him."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to leave. Why don't you just go and lay down on the couch and get some rest. You've been through alot in the past day, you need your rest. And don't worry, I'll wake you up if there are any changes."

"Are you sure? I mean what if-"

"Rory, you need rest alright. Don't argue with me. Come on, think about Lucas. He would say you need your rest. Don't fight with me on this. Just please get some rest."

"Okay," Rory whispers.

Christopher, with his hands still on Rory's shoulders, leads Rory over to the hospital couch where he lays her down and places his coat over her. Christopher watches as Rory quickly falls asleep. He places a kiss on her forehead then turns back to Lucas, who is still unconscious. He sits in the chair next to Lucas' bed, just waiting for his grandson to wake up. Without Christopher noticing, Lorelei slips into the room. She closes the door behind her and just stands there. Hearing the door close, Christopher looks up and sees the woman he hasn't seen in sixteen years.

"Hi, Chris," Lorelei says, breaking the silence.

"Hi," Chris says.

"Um, how have you been? I haven't seen you since a couple days after Rory ran away."

"Uh, yeah, I've been good. I- I've been in Massachusetts for the past sixteen years with um, Rory and Lucas. I, um, was helping her raise him. You know."

"You were with Rory and you didn't even bother to tell me. You didn't even bother calling me to tell me that she was okay. You knew she was pregnant and you didn't even bother telling me. Do you know how are it's been for me for the past sixteen years."

"Lor…"

"No, I can't do this. I need some air."

Lorelei rushes out of the room and out of the hospital. Christopher hesitates then goes after Lorelei, neither of them noticing Lucas slowly waking up…

 **Hospital Hallway…**

Tristan is running through the hospital hallways, looking for room 206. He passes room 200, 202, 204… He stops when he reaches 206, he slowly opens the door and sees who he assumes is Lucas struggling to stand next to the bed. He sees Lucas about to fall, he quickly makes his way over to Lucas and grabs him just has he is about to fall. He places Lucas back onto the bed. Once Lucas is back on the bed, Tristan just stares at Lucas especially at his eyes. They're right, Lucas has the same eyes as him. He can't believe it. However, just like he told Rory, he sees more of her than himself in their son. Their son, this is actually his son. He is in the same room has his own flesh and blood. It feels like some sort of dream.

"Dad," Lucas says, bringing Tristan out of his thoughts.

"What," Tristan says.

"You're my dad right," Lucas asks.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"The eyes," Lucas says. "Everyone always says that I get my eyes from my father when I saw your eyes, I saw my own so I put two and two together and came up with you."

"Oh, well, yes I am your father," Tristan says. "Listen before you yell at me for not being there or whatever, I just want to say I am sorry. I truly am sorry. You probably hate me for telling your mother to get rid of you, but I just have to say that is one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made in my life. You have no idea how much I regret the things I did and said. I'm the one to blame for your mother running away. I don't know how I could be so selfish. I can't believe I would ever say the stupid, selfish things I said. I just hope one day that you can forgive, but I know it will be a long time till you forgive me."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Lucas says. "I mean I don't know what to say. I know you don't want me to forgive you, but I do forgive you. Yeah, sure I didn't have you growing up, but what you just said. I think you've realized your mistakes and since you're here now I think you are making an effort to correct your mistakes. I'm sure it wasn't easy learning that your secret girlfriend was pregnant at sixteen with your baby. Then after running away, I'm sure you felt terrible. I just want to know my dad, I want to be able to do guy stuff with my dad. I want that father-son relationship. Mom has told me that you never had a good relationship with your father and that's why I want to have a good relationship with you… Is that so much to ask for?"

"Of course not. I would be more than honored to have a good father-son relationship. I heard you like to play basketball."

"I don't think I will be playing much longer," Lucas says, the sadness in his voice.

"Why not?" Tristan asks. "I heard that you took your team to the championships. Why would you want to quit?"

"I really don't think I have a choice," Lucas says. "I'm pretty sure whatever is wrong with me is going to stop me from playing basketball. I just know it's going to stop me from my dreams. How am I going to-? Basketball is my life. What am I going to do if I can't play basketball? How-?"

"Hey, listen to me," Tristan says, placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "We don't know what caused this yet so don't freak out. Everything will be okay, trust me. Whatever is going on, we will get through this. Everything will be okay. Don't worry about anything. You have your mother, grandfather, grandmother, and me. We're all going to be with every step of the way. Okay."

"He's right," A new, familiar voice says, joining the conversation.

Rory, who is now fully awake, walks up to the bed. Both Tristan and Rory do something unexpected… Rory wraps an arm around Tristan's waist and Tristan wraps his arm around Rory's shoulders. Rory leans her head on Tristan's shoulder, Tristan places a kiss on Rory's forehead. Neither of them notice the small smile on Lucas' face. The pair turn back to Lucas and Rory takes Lucas' hand in her own.

"How do you feel?" Rory asks.

"Alright, I guess," Lucas says.

"You guess? Should we go get the doctor?" Rory asks.

"No, it's fine. I don't need the doctor. I promise you I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," Lucas says.

"Really, because you collapsed, threw up, and the passed out. Yes, as your mother, I have nothing to worry about. If I had nothing to worry about, we wouldn't be here right now. Clearly, something is wrong and we are going to stay in this hospital until we find out what is wrong with you, okay."

"Alright, I guess you make a good point, but can we get the doctor in here so he can clear me to go home," Lucas says.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Rory let's go of Lucas hand and retracts her arm from Tristan's waist. She exits the room, in search of the doctor. Tristan and Lucas are left alone. Tristan gives Lucas an obvious look.

"Yes," Lucas says.

"Don't you yes me," Tristan says. "You should go easy on your mother. She's having a hard time right now. I mean her only son is in the hospital for some unknown reason. To me, she seems very calm for having you in the hospital. How come I'm getting the feeling that this isn't the first time you've been in the hospital."

"This is the third time I've been in the hospital. Each time I collapse, throw up, and pass out. I don't know what the heck is wrong with me, but something is wrong. I want to figure out why this keeps happening… This is the third freaking time I've been in the freaking hospital. What's wrong with me, Dad, what is wrong with me!" Lucas finishes by sobbing into his hands.

Tristan is shocked by a few things. One, this is the third time Lucas has been in hospital two times before, he has no idea how much Rory has been keeping in. Two, Lucas is sobbing right in front of him. And three, Lucas just called him Dad. It makes his heart warm, but right now he has to worry about Lucas. He places his arms around Lucas and just holds him as his sobs. Eventually Lucas' sobs become quiet and it's only then that Tristan realizes that Lucas has cried himself asleep. Tristan carefully and slowly lays Lucas down on the bed. He looks at a sleeping Lucas then slowly makes his way out of the room. As soon as Tristan is out of the room, he runs into the one person he has not want to run into at all, but fate apparently has other plans… Very different other plans indeed.

* * *

 ** _There is Chapter Four for everyone._**

 ** _I don't know when I will be posting Chapter five,_**

 ** _but I can tell you it will be soon._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey, y' all. Here is chapter five._**

 ** _This is only of the longest chapters I have ever written so I_**

 ** _hope you guys enjoy._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Tristan can remember the first time he met Christopher, it was on one of Christopher's rare visits to Stars Hollow. Tristan was nervous, but of course the feeling slowly went away as Rory told him more about Christopher and he was actually in the same room as him. In fact, he became more nervous about being around Lorelei even though he already knew her. But now, knowing that Christopher has been helping Rory raise Lucas, Tristan is more nervous than he has ever been. Tristan doesn't know how Christopher is going to react. He hopes that a scene or a black eye doesn't come out of this conversation he is most likely about to have. Tristan can feel the sweat beads falling down is forehead. He just continues to stare at Christopher and Christopher continues to stare at him. Oh boy, thank god, Rory pops up at that very moment…

"Daddy," Rory says. "Where have you been?"

"I went to talk to your mother," Christopher says, not taking his eyes off of Tristan. "Don't worry, she's alright. She actually went to your grandparents house because she told me somehow they managed to find out that you were back in town and had a teenage son. Don't ask me how they knew, but they did."

"Daddy," Rory says, looking back and forth between Christopher and Tristan. "Why don't you go into Lucas room while Tristan and I talk. After all, we are Lucas' parents and we obviously have to talk about a few things. Maybe you can call Mom and get an update from her. Also tell her to get some stuff for movie night, I know that will put all of our minds at rest, at least for the night."

"Alright," Christopher says, still looking at Tristan. "But if anything happens, come get me immediately. As far as you are concerned, Mr. DuGrey, I am warning you now. Do not and I repeat do not hurt my little girl again. I may have been a terrible father to her when she was going on up, but I am the one who has been with her for the past sixteen years helping her raise your son. Speaking of your son, don't you dare on hurting him. He has been through enough and he doesn't need you in his life is you are just going to leave. So if you are going to leave, just do everyone a favor and do it now."

With that, Christopher huffs then walks into Lucas' room, leaving Tristan and Rory in the hallway outside Lucas' room. Tristan has his hands in his pockets and is looking everywhere else except Rory. Tristan can feel Rory's hands running up and down his arms, but he is still refusing to look at her. Eventually, Rory manages to pulls Tristan's hands out of his pockets and holds them in her own. Finally, Tristan looks up at Rory, she has the smile that he's always loved on her face. God, he loves that smile. Before he even realizes what he's doing, he kisses Rory. After a long kiss, he pulls away and places a kiss on her forehead. He hitting him, like it hasn't before or at least in a long time, that he wants to marry this girl. He wants to marry her today. Right now. At this very moment. It's been sixteen years and he still wants to marry her. He wraps his arms around her and just holds her. He can't believe that she is back in his life and he's finally met the child he'd help create sixteen years ago. He rest his head on top of Rory's head. Wow, his life is changing so fast. It's like all those years ago when he and Rory first started dating…

 _The Start of Tristan's Flashback…_

 _A sixteen year old Tristan is sitting next to Rory Gilmore, or to him, Mary. They are sitting in the library together because they got paired for a project together. Not surprisingly, they are in a table in the back where nobody can see them. The perfect opportunity for Tristan to make his move. Tristan slowly places his hand on Rory's knee and slowly starts sliding his hand up her leg. What surprises him the most is that Rory doesn't do anything to remove his hand from her leg. He stops sliding his hand up her leg and gives her leg a squeeze. His eyes are closed at this point then he feels a pair of warm, wet lips on his neck. He realizes that the only one person who's lips they could belong to his Rory…_

" _You know we are never going to get any work done if you keep doing that," Rory whispers in Tristan ears. "You very naughty boy."_

 _Was this really Rory Gilmore talking to him? Oh god, how could this Mary be a sexy little thing. The next thing he knows, Rory quickly licks the spot outside his ear… God, how could this-_

" _Tristan. Tristan," Rory says._

 _Tristan opens his eyes and realizes that everything he just thought was real, wasn't. It was all a daydream. A really good daydream. Man, he wishes it was real. That would have been the best thing ever._

" _Tristan," Rory says again._

" _Yes," Tristan says._

" _I've been talking to you for the past five minutes."_

" _Sorry, just daydreaming."_

" _Could you please focus? I want to get this project done."_

" _Will you go on a date with me?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Really."_

" _Really," Rory says. "Now can we please work on this project."_

" _Yes."_

 _End of Tristan's Flashback…_

Tristan comes out of his flashback and realizes he is still holding Rory. He once again kisses Rory on the forehead then pulls her away so he can see her face. Her beautiful face. He still has a hard time believing that she is really here right now. Right now, just like before, he wants to marry her. He wants to marry her so bad. But first he needs to talk to her more. They still have a lot of things to talk about. Maybe they should do that right now. Now is a better time than anytime while they have the chance before anything else happens.

"I think we need to talk," Tristan says, not only surprising Rory, but himself also. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just really want to talk to you and this might be my last chance so please, let's just go somewhere that's not here so we can have some privacy."

"Alright, let me just tell my dad that I am leaving. Why don't you come say goodbye to Lucas, he'll probably be upset if you don't say goodbye to him. If I know our son, he doesn't like it when someone doesn't say goodbye to him."

"Alright, I will come say goodbye to Lucas."

"Good."

Tristan and Rory reenter Lucas' room where they find Christopher and Lucas talking. Rory asks to speak to their father and the two of them leave the room, leaving Tristan and Lucas in the room. Tristan makes his way over to Lucas bed and occupies the chair Christopher just sat in.

"Are you and Mom leaving?" Lucas asks. "Please tell me you will come back. I need you here."

"Don't worry, Lucas, we will be back… Your Mom and I just need to talk about a few things, but I promise you that we will be back in a few hours. I promise you that I'm coming back. I've just met you, Luke, there's no way I'm letting you or your mother go anytime soon," Tristan says. "Besides there is something I want to ask your mother and there's something also want to ask you."

"There's something you want to ask me," Lucas says.

"Yes," Tristan says, moving from his seat in the chair to sitting on the edge of Lucas' bed. "You see, Lucas, before you came into the picture… Your mother and I talked about getting married and having a kids. Two kids in fact. A boy named Lucas and a girl named Lorelei. As you know, when I found out your mother was expecting you, I made some pretty stupid decisions and she ended up leaving. Well, now that you two are in my life, I thought I would finally propose to your mother and finally, hopefully, make her my wife. What do you say?"

"You are really going to propose to her with us only being back for a day? Wow, you really must love my mom. I don't think anyone has ever really cared for my mom that way. I know she probably told you that she hasn't dated anyone, but she did. One guy, who was really nice at first, but after they got engaged, he changed and well, he started being abusive not only to her, but to me. I always kept the fact that he was beating me a secret until one day, both Mom and Grandpa found out and she instantly broke it off. He died about five and half years ago. I just don't want her heart broken again. I know she still loves and I know you two had sex before-"

"Yo," Tristan says. "Nobody needs to what your mother and I did, okay. You shouldn't even know about that."

"As I was saying, Mom… She's been hurt, not only by the other guy, but you. I remember from a young age, her crying because of you. She's always loved you. I think it will be a wonderful idea if you propose to her. I would love to have a real family where the mom and dad were married and I would have a little sister."

"Well, I'm glad you are on board… I also want to ask you something else… If you mother does say yes, do you want to be my best man?"

"Really, are you serious," Lucas says. "Of course."

"Alright, thanks, Lucas," Tristan says. "I know I am asking you a lot, but I want us to be real family. I want your mother has my wife, I already have you, and I would love to have a little girl. I just hope your mother says yes."

"She will," Lucas says.

"And how do you know that?" Tristan asks.

"Because she has been listening to this entire conversation," Rory says, from behind Tristan.

"And so has her father," Christopher adds.

"Why didn't you tell me they were there?" Tristan asks Lucas.

"I don't know, just because," Lucas says.

"Funny," Tristan says.

"I know," Lucas says.

Tristan stands up and faces the door where Rory and Christopher are standing, both of them, surprisingly, have smiles on their faces. Rory walks away from the door and right up to Tristan where she places a kiss on his lips then places a small kiss on his nose.

"Come on, I think we need to talk," Rory says, taking Tristan's hand in her own. "Oh, and by the way, the answer is yes."

Tristan smiles as Rory pulls him out of the room. Both Christopher and Lucas watch as they leave the room. Christopher makes his way from the doorway to the chair by Lucas' bed.

"You know kid, most of the time you act like your mother, but there are those rare times when you act like your father. However, don't let your father come out of you often," Christopher says.

"I know," Lucas says.

"So a little birdy told me that you are going to be a best man," Christopher says. "How do you feel about that? After it is going to be your parents' wedding."

"I'm actually happy that I am going to be a best man especially since it is going to be my parents' wedding. Do you know how long I've waited for this day to happen? Ever since mom broke it off with that guy. I'm just glad he's dead."

"You know, Luke, you could have told your mother and I earlier."

"I know, but I was afraid. I was only eleven," Lucas says. "He also told me not to tell anyone or he would beat me, bad. Very, very badly."

"God, I remember the day when I first saw the signs the he was abusive… I actually caught him in the act," Christopher says.

 _The Start of Christopher's Flashback…_

 _Christopher has just returned from dropping Lucas off at his friend's house for the night. He's not too happy right now because he saw Bush, Rory's future husband's car in the driveway. Christopher isn't too fond of Bush. Ever since they started dating Christopher has had an off feeling about Bush. That feeling only grew greater when Bush asked Rory to marry him without asking him first. Christopher walks further into the house he shares with Rory, he can hear raised voices, mainly Bush. When he hears Rory's voice he can hear the fear in Rory's voice. He quickly makes his way towards the voice and what he finds drives him into a rage… He sees Bush with his hands tightly around Rory's neck. He doesn't think about anything else, Christopher just launches at Bush. Christopher manages to push Bush to the ground and gets two punches him before Rory pulls him off of Bush. Before Christopher can get his hands of Bush again, he runs out the door._

" _Rory," Christopher says. "Are you okay?"_

" _Daddy," Rory says, crying and immediately hugging her father. "I'm so glad you came home when you did."_

" _Oh, Rory, honey," Christopher says, hugging Rory. "Everything's okay. I promise you Bush will not hurt you anymore. How long has he been doing this to you?"_

" _Right after we got engaged," Rory says. "It wasn't this bad a first."_

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _I was scared, Daddy."_

" _Well, you don't have to be scared anymore. I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't bother you again."_

" _You won't hurt him?"_

" _No promises."_

" _Dad, promise me you won't hurt him."_

" _How can I not hurt the man who hurt my little girl?" Christopher asks. "What would have happened if he hit you so hard he killed you? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. What about Lucas? How would Lucas live without his mother?"_

" _You're right," Rory says. "I have to break off this relationship… I have to do this for Lucas. I can't have my son suffering through this."_

 _End of Christopher's Flashback…_

Rory and Tristan walk along a lake, not far from the hospital. Tristan has one of his arms around Rory's shoulders and the other arm by his side with his hand in his pocket. While Rory has one of her arms around Tristan's waist and the other arm by her side.

"So, you really want to marry me?" Tristan asks. "Even though it only has been a day since you two came into my life."

"Yes," Rory says.

"So what is this I hear about this guy you once dated," Tristan says. "You told me you didn't date anyone."

"Well, I haven't dated anyone since Bush," Rory says. "After Bush, I couldn't put Lucas through that again so I decided not to date anyone else. My son comes first and I have to pick a man who cares about my son and doesn't hit him when he doesn't do something. I was so angry with myself when I found out that Bush wasn't only hurting me, but my son too. I was such a horrible mother."

"Hey," Tristan says, stopping and standing in front of Rory. "You are not a horrible mother. You are a terrific mother. Rory, you made one mistake, but doesn't everyone make mistakes. Hell, Rory, if anything I made the worst mistake. I let you leave. What kind of a boyfriend was I? I should have been more understanding, but I wasn't. God, Rory, I just blew you off. How could I do that? Maybe if I hadn't been such a jerk, maybe if I had been a little understanding… We-we would have been a family a long time, but because of me you left and you met stupid Bush… Why couldn't I have been the good guy? I was such a stupid fucking idiot. I'm the who has been the fucking idiot all these fucking years. Why do you even want to fucking marry me after everything I've put you through. God, I wouldn't want to fucking marry me."

"Tristan just stop!" Rory yells. "Just stop. I love you, Tristan, I've always loved you. Nothing will change that. Sure, you made some mistakes, but like I said at your house, I forgave you a long time ago. Tristan, you gave the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Lucas is amazing, he's the best thing I have ever received. Can we please just talk about this. I don't see why we need to keep going back to you making a mistake. We all make mistakes. Everyone of us makes mistakes. Let's just talk about this and finally put it to bed. I don't know about you, but I really want to put this behind us."

"Rory! I can't put this behind me. I will never be able to put this behind me," Tristan says. "Don't you understand! I have been a fucking idiot my entire life! Let's face it, Rory, I have never been the right man for you. The only thing I did for you was give you a child. One who doesn't even really know me. Do you know what happened after you left? Do you?"

"What happened?" Rory asks in a whisper. "What happened after I left?"

"I got into drugs and alcohol, Rory," Tristan says. "I became addicted because I was trying to get you out of my head, but I couldn't. I never got you out of my head. For the past sixteen years I have never been able to get you out of my head."

"Tristan," Rory whispers.

"I can't. I-um-I have to go," Tristan says, not looking at Rory.

Before Rory can say anything else, Tristan walks off, mumbling to himself. Rory is left standing there, wondering what just happened. Then she realizes what just happened and she can't believe it. Tristan DuGrey broke her heart for the second time… Something she thought just wasn't possible, but he has managed to prove her wrong…

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five is complete. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._**

 ** _Don't know when chapter six is going up, but I sure we all hope soon._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, everyone. Here is Chapter Six.**_

 _ **Just so you all know, this chapter is a short chapter, but**_

 _ **the next chapter will be longer.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **-WritingGurl202**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Three weeks. Three long weeks since Rory and Lucas had heard or seen Tristan. Not even Lorelei and Christopher had heard from him. Christopher even went out in search of Tristan and surprisingly didn't find Tristan, at all, it's like he has completely vanished from the face of the earth. For three weeks, straight Rory has cried herself asleep. Not only did Tristan leave her in the wind, but her baby boy has HCM. Now he has to take medication in order to keep it under control. Not only that, Lucas has to give up basketball, which he, of course, does not want to do, but luckily Rory convinced Lucas to think of the consequences and to her luck, he quit. Of course, in the past few weeks, Lucas has grown distant from everyone. Rory can tell that he is having a hard time adjusting to life here in Stars Hollow and of course, giving up basketball.

Right now, at this very moment, Rory is in a panic. Lucas went out of for a walk, three hours ago, and hasn't returned home yet. It's not like Lucas to not to call or text her. Christopher is out in his car, driving around and looking for Lucas while Lorelei is here, making phone calls to everyone, making sure everyone knows to keep their out for Lucas since she's already called the hospitals and police stations. She has no idea where he could be and starts to get more panicked by the second, this can't be happening keeps running through her mind. She just can't believe Lucas hasn't contacted her or anything especially since he is due to take his medication very soon and he just so happened to leave his medication at home. She has to go out and look for her son, but what if he returns and she has been medicine. That doesn't matter, she will just take the amount he needs and leave the pill bottle here. She knows she knows there's one person she has to go to. One person, who she is very, very mad at, but she has to go to him. She knows that he is home. She's going to see him, not for her sake, but her son's. Maybe, he will be able to help her. She hopes he does because she has no idea what she is going to do. She only knows one thing. She has to find her son. If she doesn't, she has no idea what she is going to do. Before she knows it, she is standing outside his front door. After standing there for a few minutes, she finally knocks on the door and lucky for her, Tristan opens the door.

"Rory, god, Rory," Tristan says. "What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke. I meant what I said. I'm not the man for you. I have never been the man for you. I thin-"

"He's gone," Rory rushes out of her mouth. "I can't find him. I don't know what to do. I don't know where he is and he needs to take his medication. My mom and dad are doing everything they can, but nobody can find him. I need your help, Tristan, I need your help."

"Who is gone?" Tristan asks.

"Lucas, he's gone," Rory sobs. "I can't find him and he has to take his medication. Please, Tristan, I need your help."

"Oh, god, come on in," Tristan says.

Rory walks into the house and immediately wraps her arms around Tristan. Surprisingly, Tristan wraps his arms around Rory and places a kiss on her forehead. After a few minutes of embracing each other, Tristan pulls away and looks Rory straight in the eye.

"Everything is going to be okay," Tristan says.

"Tristan, he has to take his medication soon," Rory says. "How is he going to be okay?"

"What medication? What are you talking about?"

"Tristan, Lucas has HCM, he has to take medication. If he doesn't-"

"Hey, listen to me, it's going to be okay. You need to relax, you look a little pale," Tristan says, putting his hand up to Rory's forehead. "Hey, you feel a little warm. Why don't you lay down."

"I can't lay down… I need to find Lucas," Rory says. "I need to know he is still alive."

"Rory, listen to me, you are sick. I can tell just by looking at you. You need to lay down and get some rest. You are going to be no good if you don't get better. Okay," Tristan says. "I will go out and look for Lucas, just promise me you will stay here and rest. And I'm sure he's still alive. If I know anything about teenage boys, it's that they need time to think."

"Will you call me if you find him?" Rory asks. "I need to know my baby is okay."

"Yes, I will call you if I find him, but you have to promise me you will get some rest," Tristan says. "I let you sleep in my room."

"Alright, alright. I will stay here and get some rest, but you have to promise me that you will keep me posted on updates and if you do find him, the minute you do, you call me. I want to speak to him as soon as possible," Rory says. "Oh, and you should take his medication with you. He will probably need it."

Rory takes Lucas' medication out of her pocket and hands them to Tristan, which he takes.

"Okay, I got it," Tristan says. "Anything else?"

"Please be careful," Rory says. "I don't know what the _three_ of us would do without you. I love you. I want you to know that. No matter what mistakes you have made in the past, I will still love you. Nothing with ever change that fact."

"I love you too," Tristan says. "I've always loved you."

Tristan gives Rory a long kiss and then kisses her forehead and leaves. Rory is left standing in Tristan's house. Sure, she could take a nap, but not until she knows that her baby is okay. So, she remains in her spot. Her phone starts ringing, she quickly takes her phone out of her pocket and answers it.

"Hello," Rory says.

"Get some rest," Tristan says.

"Tristan," Rory says.

"Rory, everything will be okay. I will find Lucas, but right now you need to get some rest. You are sick and I know for a fact that you are stressing out right now so do all of us a favor and get some rest. You can borrow some of my clothes, but just promise me you will get some rest. Don't think I've forgotten what you said."

"What did I say?" Rory asks, knowing full well what she said.

"When you were telling me to be careful you said you and I quote 'I don't know what us _three_ would do without'. Seems like there is something that you haven't told me, which I would really like to know if what I think is true is true."

"I think I will wait till you come back to the house tell you whether or not what you think it is true or not, but as of right now you need to find Lucas and-"

"Call you as soon as I find him… I know, you don't need to worry about anything. I'll find him. You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay. I promise. This time, I mean it. I'm keeping my promises. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Get some rest. I will call you as soon as I find him."

"Alright."

* * *

 ** _So there is Chapter six like I said it was a short chapter, but this is_**

 ** _building up to the next couple of chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, guys.**_

 _ **So another short chapter, but like I said it's all working up to**_

 _ **bigger and longer chapters.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for not posting sooner, I was away and didn't have time.**_

 _ **-WritingGurl202**_

* * *

Tristan found Lucas at the first place he looked. A basketball court only teenagers would know about. Of course, he went there when he was a teenager and wanted some time to think without all the pressures he was facing at the time. He though he hasn't known Lucas that long, he knows that Lucas would find this way to this spot. When Tristan walked down to the basketball court, he immediately spotted Lucas. It was quite easy since Lucas was the only person on the court. Tristan watched as Lucas threw the basketball right into the net. Tristan smiles, his son is really good at basketball. Tristan makes his way over to Lucas. At this time, Lucas finally notices Tristan, his face becomes sour. Very sour.

"What do you want?" Lucas asks.

"I'm here to take you home, well, to my house where your mother is waiting for me to call to tell her I found you," Tristan says. "Come on, let's go."

"No," Lucas simply states.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asks.

"You left," Lucas says. "You didn't keep your promise so no I'm not going to go with you."

"I'm sorry, but I had some stuff to deal with. Don't worry, I won't be doing that again, everything is sorted out," Tristan says. "You see, I have some stuff I have to deal with and I really don't like to talk about it."

"Really," Lucas says. "What can of stuff could you possibly have to deal with? You seem to have the perfect life. I really don't see what could be wrong in your life besides the fact that your son hates you."

"Listen, I haven't told anyone this, but when I was seventeen, about a year after your mother left," Tristan pauses and takes a deep breath. "A year after your mother left, on the exact day your mother left, I was in a car accident. A really bad car accident. I was in a coma for three months, when I woke up I remembered everything, but then my moods changed and they would always come and go at random times. Finally, my father, surprisingly, took me to the hospital where they did a bunch of tests, x-rays, and cat scans. They said the reason for my mood swings was because of damage to my brain when I was in the car accident so I've had to take pills every single day to stabilize my mood. A week before you guys came here, I was told that I could come off of the pills, but as you could tell my moods started to change, so the day after I left the hospital, while I was seeing my therapist and was telling him all of this, he suggested that I go back on the pills so here I am back on the pills."

"You have had to take pills for fifteen years?" Luca asks.

"Yep, for fifteen years I have been taking mood stabilizer pills and I have been seeing a therapist twice a week. Let me tell you it is a pain in the butt. That's why I've been waiting three weeks, I needed some time for the pills to kick back in. That's why I haven't been around, but don't worry since the pills are working again I'm back… Speaking of pills," Tristan says, pulling Lucas' pills out of his pocket. "I was told that you should be taking these."

"What if I don't want to take them?" Lucas asks.

"You have to take them just like I have to take my pills so just take them," Tristan says, tossing the bag of pills at Lucas.

"Fine," Lucas says, taking the two pills. "Happy?"

"I would be even more happy if you would come with me so your mother can relax. Just so you know, she is sick."

"Yeah, and I bet you don't know why she's really sick."

"Oh, what do you know?"

"It's going to cost you."

"You can't be serious," Tristan says, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. "I am being bribed by my own son. How much?"

"How much ya got?" Lucas asks, smirking.

"Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out that I paid you to give me information on why she is sick."

"Why don't you just ask her when we go to your house? I'm sure you want to hear whatever she has to tell you from her."

"You don't know do you."

"Nope."

"You almost had me, kid. Now let's go, we need to get home. You've been gone for far too long."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lucas says, walking towards Tristan.

 **The DuGrey Residence…**

Tristan places a ginger ale on the coffee table then sits on the couch, next to Rory. He wraps an arm around her and Rory places her head on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan came home to find Rory sick. So Tristan called Lorelei and she picked Lucas up and now it was just the two of them. Tristan has been taking care of her for the past couple of hours, without Rory feeling any better. Tristan has done everything he has could to make Rory feel better with little effect.

"How do you feel?" Tristan asks.

"Horrible."

"You should go upstairs and sleep," Tristan says, kissing the top of Rory's head. "You need your rest."

"I told you I'm fine down here."

"If you're positive."

"I read your book."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. I loved it."

"You're just saying that," Tristan says. "I know my book was awful, you can just say it. I know I will never make it as a writer. You can just tell me the truth."

"Tristan," Rory says, taking her head off of Tristan's shoulder and looking right at him. "I am telling you the truth, I loved your book. I don't care if you don't believe, but you should really send your book to a publisher. I really think you could have success with your book. It was a wonderful book."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course, I'm serious. It's an amazing book."

"You really want me to send my book to a publisher."

"Let me put it this way, if you don't, I will."

"Alright, I send it in," Tristan pauses. "As soon as you get better."

"Really."

"Yes, now get better."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed._**

 ** _I don't know when I will be posting chapter eight. Soon, I hope._**

 ** _Again, thanks for reading._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

She couldn't believe this was happening again. Here she was again, she couldn't believe it. She was in the halls of Chilton, a place she never thought she would see again. She remembers many times that she's been here especially certain memories that involve Tristan…

 _RORY'S FLASHBACK_

 _Rory is walking the halls of Chilton, heading towards the exit. It's well after school, nobody is really here. She's waiting for her mother to come pick her up before she makes it to the exit, she is pulled into a supply closet. She is immediately pushed against the door and lips crash onto hers, they quickly move to her neck._

" _Tristan," Rory moans._

" _I've missed you, God, I've missed you so damn much," Tristan says in between kisses. "Do you know how hard it is for me, watching you all day with those sexy legs and that awesome ass."_

" _Tristan," Rory says, trying her best not moan as Tristan's lips suck her neck. "We can't do this now. My mother is going to be here soon, and she will notice the love marks on my neck if you continue what you are doing."_

" _Love marks," Tristan says, stopping his actions and looks up into Rory's eyes. "I like that. Do you really think your mom will mind if I give my girlfriend some love marks? I mean I have to make sure everyone knows that you are taken. I don't want anyone hitting on my girl."_

" _Tristan, come on, no one even knows that we are dating. How am I going to explain love marks to my mother not to mention my grandparents? My grandparents, mainly my grandmother, is still on my mother for having me at sixteen."_

" _I know, but I just want to love you. You are my girlfriend, and I love my girlfriend. I love you so much. I love you so damn much, Rory Gilmore."_

" _And I love you so damn much, Tristan DuGrey, but," Rory pauses. "We still have to keep our relationship a secret, alright. But I promise you will tell people, I just need some time."_

" _Are you embarrassed by me? Do you not want to be with me?" Tristan asks, clearly very angry. "What the hell is the problem with people knowing about us! I feel like for some reason you don't want people to know that I'm your boyfriend! What is it such a bad thing that people know about us? Tell me, Rory, what is so bad that we can't tell people about us?"_

" _I don't know," Rory whispers, the tears threatening to fall. "I don't know. I just- I don't know, Tristan. I just wanted to keep us a secret because-"_

" _Why?" Tristan asks, walking to towards her and pinning her between his arms against the door. "Why did you want to keep us a secret? What's the reason?"_

" _I thought- I thought," Rory says, trying to avoid Tristan's eyes._

" _Rory, look at me," Tristan whispers._

 _Rory slowly looks at Tristan, the tears still threatening to fall. Tristan cups Rory's cheeks and stares into her eyes. All he can see is her blurry eyes. Something he never wanted to see especially if it was his fault._

" _I'm sorry," Tristan says. "I am so so sorry. Please forgive me."_

" _You didn't-"_

" _I yelled at you, I got mad. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry that I did that, please forgive me. I don't know why I got so angry-"_

" _You had a reason to get angry… You want to have our relationship out in the open, but I'm the one who doesn't want to tell anyone. I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be sorry, please. I just want to make you happy and if keeping our relationship makes you happy then so be it. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Alright?"_

" _Alright."_

" _I love you," Tristan says, placing a kiss on Rory's forehead._

" _I love you too, but I really do have to go," Rory says, smiling._

" _Alright, I'll call you later."_

" _Okay."_

 _END OF RORY'S FLASHBACK_

Rory frowns at the memory, she never told Tristan why she wanted to keep their relationship secret. It was only a few weeks later that Rory left, pregnant with Lucas. Since the moment she started dating Tristan, her life changed forever. She became a mother to a wonderful son and raised him after Tristan changed. When he changed for the worse, as this thought crossed Rory's mind, she realizes she can't be in this building any longer. She felt sick to her stomach. She walks towards and out the front doors, she knew coming here was a bad idea. When she walks outside, she sees Lucas leaning against Tristan's car. She walks to Lucas, wondering what he is doing here. When she sees her son, she lights up. For the first time in a long time, Lucas is smiling. Truly smiling. A smile she hasn't seen since the left home.

"Hey," Rory says, getting Lucas' attention. "What's got you smiling like that?"

"Haley called," Lucas states.

"Oh, what did she have to say?" Rory asks.

"She's coming to visit," Lucas says, his smile growing.

Rory couldn't but smile like her son was. Haley is Lucas' best friend and she really likes the girl, she considers her daughter. Rory is extremely happy that Haley is going to be visiting, but she has to wonder why she is visiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know it's been forever since I upload, I had extreme writer's block with this story. I know this is a short chapter, but I want to post a chapter cause it's been too long since I posted on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

He sat in the bus station, waiting for the arrival of his best friend. He still couldn't believe she was actually coming. He would have something from home, finally. He missed all his friends. He just wished that his other friends were coming as well. He missed his friends, he wished he never left Massachusetts, he had a life there and now he's here, where he's a nobody.

Lucas watches as the passengers on the bus from Massachusetts unloads. After the fifth passenger, he sees her, his best friend. Haley James Scott, his best friend since childhood and the mother of his godson, who is tucked into the car seat she is carrying. After she steps off of the bus, she sees him. She smiles as she starts walking towards him, her hands on her hips. He smiles and starts walking towards her.

"You don't write, you don't call," She says.

"Hi," Lucas says, he can see the look on his face. "You okay?"

"I just needed to get away from it all, it's been crazy since you left," Haley says. "I know, Mouth called and told me what happened, I'm sorry, Hales, is there anything I can do?"

"Give me a hug," Haley says.

Lucas smiles and wraps his arms around his best friend. He can feel his shirt getting wet. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back.

"Come on, Hales, let's get you back to my place. My mom and dad aren't home right now. We'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"I'm sorry," Haley says, looking up at Lucas. "This was supposed to be a happy visit."

"Don't worry about it," Lucas says. "You've been going through a lot and I haven't been there. I know things were crazy when I left and I know they've been even crazy since I left. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I haven't been there for you."

"You're here now and all I need is my best friend right now."

"Come on, let's get your bags."

"Well," Haley says.

"Well, what?" Lucas asks.

"Um, well, I didn't come alone," Haley says.

"You came with Jamie," Lucas says.

"Well, yeah, I did come with Jamie," Haley says. "But someone else also wanted to come."

"Who?" Lucas asks.

"Hi, Luke," A familiar voice says from behind Haley.

Lucas looks over Haley's shoulder and sees the person he never thought he would see. His girlfriend. When he left, things had been rocky between them. He wasn't sure why she came. Maybe she wanted to patch things up like he did. He only hoped that she wanted to patch things up…

"Hi, Peyton," Lucas says.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, guys! Okay, so it has been a long time since I have updated this story, I am so sorry for that. I honestly did not realize how long it has been since I have updated. Good news, I will be updating this story for the next couple of days. Bad news, this story will be complete in the next few days. There are only two more chapters after this chapter, this story will end a chapter twelve. But wait there is more Good news, there is going to be a sequel to this story. I don't know when the sequel will be posted, but there will be a sequel. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"I thought you would be happy to see me," Peyton whispers, not that they were alone. "You haven't called, texted, written any letters. I missed you, I really thought that maybe if I came out here that we could talk about what happened. I want to patch things up, I want to be your girlfriend again. Maybe I was stupid to come here, maybe I will just go back home and we can go back to being somewhat friends."

"I want you to stay," Lucas admits. "I don't want you to go. I have missed you more than you can know. I messed up so bad. I really want you to be my girlfriend again and I want to be your boyfriend again. Yeah, we will have to work a lot of things out, but we can work things out. That has always been our thing, we have always been able to work things out especially after… After Brooke died. You know, she is the one we have to thank, if it wasn't for her, we would have never gotten together, I just wish she was still here with us. I know you miss her, I miss her too, but she is always here with us just like your mom."

"You are quoting your own book, Luke," Peyton hints a smile. "Are you ever going to let anyone else read your book besides me? You should really send it to a publisher, the book is so good."

"You know," Lucas says, moving closer to Peyton. "You just avoid talking about Brooke, again. You can't avoid talking about her forever. It has almost been a year without her with us and you haven't said a single thing about her not even on her birthday. I don't want you to keep it inside like you always do. I want you to tell me what you are feeling. You know, you can always tell me anything and everything, alright. Remember, that is the deal we made on that night."

"I remember," Peyton whispers, looking at Lucas with tears in her eyes. "I just don't want to talk about Brooke because then I have to come to terms with the fact that she is gone and I don't want Brooke to be gone. I don't want to think about the fact that she was killed by a fucking drunk driver. I don't want to think about the fact that she is the ground, that she is actually fucking dead. That was the worst night of my life, Lucas, I lost my best friend. I don't know what to do without her. I can't believe it really has been a fucking year since she was taken away from us. I don't like to think about it. I don't know how I have survived a whole year without her. It just seems impossible, yet here I am without her at my side, doing everything we use to do. It just doesn't seem right. Why did she have to die? It's not far, she didn't deserve that. I miss her, Luke, I miss her so damn much."

"I know, you do," Lucas says, wrapping his arms around Peyton. "You can't stop living your life because she isn't with us anymore. As hard as this sounds, you have to move with your life. You can't just stop living because she isn't here with us. You need to be taking care of yourself."

"Thanks for not making me feel bad," Peyton grumbles.

"I'm sorry," Lucas chuckles. "What do you want to talk about other than Brooke?"

"There is something I have to tell you," Peyton whispers.


End file.
